The Trial
by enRei
Summary: Basically, me calling upon all of the illegal things cartoon heroines have done; with Naruto cast starring. Lots of trespassing, illegal trafficking, nonacademic teachings and SasuNaru-ness. AU and OOC alert ahead. I do believe I was drunk.


**Disclaimer: Naruto or Disney does not belong to me. The belong to their respective owners (M.K. and W.D.)**_  
_

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke, a well-known citizen of Country of Fire, yesterday at 14:39 pm has submitted a complaint against the Disney heroines. _

_For review we have brought for you a little part of how the trial has passed. _

„Mister Uchiha…" Drawled a bored looking blonde haired man itching to get out of this stuffy looking room; this goddamn judge robe was annoying the hell out of him since the first day he became one.

„You may call me Sasuke. " Said the prosecutor; a pale raven with a duck butted hairstyle, smirking casually, giving him one of _those_ looks. Uzumaki Naruto groaned; just great. This guy was flirting with him, giving him shiny big eyes and a sexy smirk. He did _not_ need that- A crazed citizen with some reality problems was so not on his list of potential lovers. Not that he was gay…

"You have sued several of Disney heroines for…"

The pale man scowled:

"Sluts." Naruto sighed yet again.

"Please refrain from cursing in my court, Mister Uchiha." There, the man scowled again.

"Can you please explain to me and our jury your case?" Sasuke stood up holding large sheets of papers; he coughed lightly, before his obsidian eyes turned to the judge. One piece of eye-candy of a judge, mind you.

"I have compiled a list of the most gruesome things those so called _heroines_ have committed. With your consent, I will read it out loud."

Naruto nodded; he can't wait for this shit to be over- there was a cup of ramen in his office, calling out to him…

"**Princess Aurora has committed a felony against our state by doing the act of impersonation, disrespect for the elderly and masochism.**" A blonde haired girl from the jury, better known as Ino Yamanaka, a famous florist, blushed. Aurora was her favorite princess in all of the Disney tales. But really, looking back, she did have a small streak of it in her; masochism that is.

"**Lady, the dog, intruded on a private property, disregarded the orders given to her by her rightful master and has been caught communicating with a street-rat.**"

A lazy brunette yawned. This is all too troublesome- even he knew all of that.

"**Ariel, the mermaid princess, has trespassed on a private property and is a certified stalker of Prince Erik.**"

Sakura Haruno giggled, her hazy emerald eyes looking over her one true love-Sasuke. She could find herself in that; just day before she broke into his house and took his pair of undergarments.

"**Meg too has broke in the private property and has been seen in a company of the Underworld King- who knows what they have been doing**."

Kabuto winced; they couldn't know about Orochimaru, could they?

"**Jasmine, the **_**lovely**_** Arabian princess, is guilty of intrusion on a private property and reluctance to the authority**."

TenTen shrugged- it's not like everybody is a saint, right? A woman's gotta do what a woman's gotta do. Illegal gun trafficking, if must.

"**Belle, again, trespassing on a private property and showing a case of zoophiliac tendencies**."

Kiba yipped, trying to hide his dog, Akamaru, further in his clothes.

"**Cinderella has been found sneaking into a private property, shoplifting and using black magic**."

Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrow- what was this guy on?

"**Snow White, the **_**beautiful**_** princess, has intruded on a private property also, had polygamy tendencies and illegal apple trafficking**."

Hinata rolled her eyes; so what if she sold her home made clothes illegal. Gosh, no need to be picky about it!

"**Jane… **This is a long one**. Trespassing, reproducing licensed videos and pictures, assaulting the endangered species and teaching without the necessary acknowledgement**."

Iruka jerked before he sent a foul eye to his former student. He was asking for it…

"**Alice: trespass, disobedience, disregard towards the law, resistance to apprehension, insulting the leading monarch and usage of illegal substances**."

Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee shared a long, thoughtful look.

"**Red Riding Hood has trespassed, destroyed environment, endangered the lives of animals and distributed non-certificated and unconfirmed food**."

Chouji's eyes were wide open. How did he… ?

"And finally,** Anastasia**. She is the worst of them all." Sasuke grumbled. Naruto, who was currently playing with his pencil and not listening to any of the words spoken until now, hummed some melody. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, noticing the pretty judge's disinterest.

"**She is guilty of trespassing, fake travel documents, impersonation, faking death, dog stealing and endangering others' lives.**"

There, he sat down and waited for the judge to make a decision. Naruto straightened in his seat and looked down at the sweating and panicked faces of the jurors. He sent a small grin at Sasuke, who responded with a sexy smirk of his own.

"Well, Mister Uchiha, I must say you put a lot into this."

"Of course your honor."

"You do realize that all you've just said is bullshit, right?" At Naruto's quirked eyebrow, Sasuke chuckled.

"I do." The Jurors let a sigh of relief. "But this was the only reason I've found to be brought before the court." Naruto scrunched his nose, confused by this.

"And why pray tell would you want that?" Sasuke's eyes glinted for a second.

"I wanted to ask you to have dinner with me."

Naruto looked stupefied for a moment, before he started cackling.

"You're one of a kind, crazy bastard!"

Sasuke'd eye twinkled, and he unconsciously started smiling.

"If you say yes, I'll be your personal bastard."

Naruto turned to the jurors and gave them a sign to leave.

"This case is found invalid. You may go, Mister Uchiha.." He got up and started his way out of the court.

"_Call me Sasuke._" Said a husky voice, dangerously close to his ear. Naruto grinned and whipped around. Sasuke's eyes burned with lust while he looked up and down the blonde's refined body. Oh God, he couldn't wait to get his hands on that piece of _fine_ Naruto gave a contemplating look to him, and satisfied with what he found, grinned.

"There is this little restaurant…"

* * *

**A/N: OK, this list was actually put up with the help of my sister and me; we were soooo drunk that night, but somehow I managed to write it down. Do not ask how. And then, the SasuNaru scenario presented itself just like that! Tell me if you like it! ^^**


End file.
